


Not Informational

by orphan_account



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yes, love struck us instantly. I knew it that same day, -oh, Raquel!""That same day and what? Keep reading or I will stop.""Raquel, please."Raquel stopped her movements to prove a point."No, no, I'll read." Sergio panted desperately before shaking his head at her and continuing to read.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Not Informational

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me.  
> Italics are quotes from Bulgakov's book The Master and Margarita.  
> This is my first work so any comments are appreciated.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Uhh... This is for the LCDP TELENOVELA (and Horny Hours and Roasting Álex Pina) server. Thank you for the inspiration and thank you for keeping me sane during quarantine. I love you! *smaccs @everyone's ass*

Raquel woke up to the feeling of the morning breeze on her skin. She felt a little disappointed to see the other side of the bed empty. He must be on the beach, she thought. He usually woke up before the sun to think, read, or walk. Sergio was a lone wolf for a long time, and even though he was learning the meaning of having a pack, some habits die hard. 

She got out of the bed to put on a loose, thin dress. She left the cottage to look for the man she loves, only to find him sitting on a blanket on the beach, using one hand to support himself on the sand, and holding a book with the other. Raquel didn't need to see the cover to know what he is reading. She smiled to herself as she thought of the argument they had a couple of days ago. 

"Because they are not informational, mi amor." claimed Sergio when she asked him why he doesn't read fiction. Raquel thought it was bullshit. "You can learn something from every book, and they provide the best kind of escapism." she argued. "That is the problem, Raquel. You can't escape the real world. Living in a romanticized dream world is not healthy." After a heated argument Raquel isn't proud of, Sergio accepted to give it a try to one of her favorite novels: The Master and Margarita by Bulgakov. He started to read it two days ago and hasn't dropped it out of his hands since. 

When she sat down next to him on the blanket, Sergio detached his focused eyes from his book to take a good look at her and gave her a sincere smile. 

"Did you sleep good, mi amor?" He asked with a small voice as if he was trying not to interrupt the peacefulness of the morning.

"Yes, you?"

Sergio nodded before turning his attention back to the book. Raquel watched him as his focused eyes glided over the page, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. With the caring and intelligent man next to her, with the morning breeze and the sounds of waves, Raquel closed her eyes to soak the moment in. She didn't think she ever felt this peaceful before. "In the end, love is what makes us see life in another color." The words of her mother echoed through her head, and she couldn't help but think how right her mother was.

After a while, she opened her eyes to watch the man next to her. His full attention was on the book he was reading and Raquel usually didn't mind but this morning she was in _the mood;_ she craved his attention, all of it.She let her hands caress the clothed skin of his thigh, making Sergio look at her. He let his eyes wander along her body, the nipples that were almost visible through the thin fabric of her dress, and the one strap that has fallen down her shoulder. Sergio thought he knew what love is. He watched his brother as he falls in and out of love over the years, he saw things Martin did for love. But the way Raquel makes him feel, the bliss she provides him, the pleasure she ignites in him, the way she makes him lose all sense of the world when he buries himself deep in her, the way she breathes his name into his hear, her little whimpers when she comes down from her high. The things he saw and read didn't come close to the way he felt. His brother was right, _love has to be lived._

"Read to me." Raquel demanded before laying down on her side, resting her head on his thigh.

Sergio cleared his throat before he obeyed. " _Love leaped out in front of us like a murderer in an alley leaping out of nowhere, and struck us both at once._ " 

Raquel kissed his clothed thigh, starting from his knee and leaving pecks all the way up to the top of his groin. Sergio swallowed thickly before clearing his throat and continuing to read. 

" _She, by the way, insisted afterwards it wasn't so, that we had, of course, loved each other for a long, long time, without knowing each other, never having seen each other,"_

Sergio detached his eyes from the book to watch her as she left kisses to the very lower parts of his stomach, still covered in his linen pants. He loved those pants but now, he thought he hates them as he yearned to feel her lips against his skin. His eyes traveled down her body, seeing how her dress failed to cover most of the skin of her thighs. He felt his cock twitch as he felt her press another kiss to the top of his groin. He let out a shaky breath before calling her name. 

"Raquel?" 

"Sergio."

"I-" He stopped to let out a small groan when he felt Raquel's hand caressing his now visible erection. 

"Do you want to go back to the cottage?" He asked with a pleading voice.

"No, keep reading." she said before reaching the waistband of his pants to set his cock free, still laying on her side. He was heavy on her hand, a bead of precum already leaking from the tip. She pressed her thumb just below the tip, causing him to breathe sharply. Sergio groaned and gripped her hair before continuing to read. She glanced up at him as she opened her mouth to slide him between her lips. Her mouth fitted perfectly around the head, making Sergio let out a desperate sigh and brush his thumb over her cheek. 

" _Yes, love struck us instantly. I knew it that same day,_ -oh, Raquel!" 

" _That same day_ and what? Keep reading or I will stop." 

"Raquel, please." 

Raquel stopped her movements to prove a point. 

"No, no, I'll read." Sergio panted desperately before shaking his head at her and continuing to read.

" _I knew it that same day, an hour later, when, without having noticed the city, we found ourselves by the Kremlin wall on the embankment._ " 

All Sergio wanted to do was to throw the damn book away and watch her as she takes his cock into her mouth but Raquel demanded him to read, and fuck, he knew what was in store for him if he were to disobey her wishes. La Inspectora had her ways of punishing him. Reading the book as she demanded, he thought her sweet voice could have him do anything she would ask of him. 

" _She used to come to me every afternoon, but I would begin waiting for her in the morning_ ,"

Raquel suckled gently against the end of his cock, sliding her palm over the skin her mouth has failed to cover, twisting her hand down to the base. The shaky voice of Sergio caused her to take his cock deeper in her mouth, her hand working in sync with her lips. When Sergio let out a groan, she couldn't help but let out a moan that vibrates against the warm skin of his cock. Raquel was lost in the feel of him heavy on her tongue and the sound of his panting voice, reciting Bulgakov. Eventually, she let him out of her mouth with a pop to give her jaw a break, cupping his balls in her hand and licking the vein that runs up one side of his cock. She smiled as she heard him let out another groan, knowing that he is close by the way his cock is throbbing against her tongue. His shaky voice motivated her to take him as far into her throat as she can. The feel of the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat made Sergio so weak that it was impossible to keep his focus on the book. 

" _She would come through the gate once, but my heart would pound no less than ten times before that,_ " Sergio read these so fast that he wasn't sure if Raquel understood what he read. He threw the book away without minding where it ended up to fully focus on Raquel. 

"The book?" Raquel asked after releasing him off her mouth. 

"Don't need a fucking book. I am with you." He gripped her hair tighter.

" I don't need anything but you." 

His sweet words and despair made Raquel mercy. She leaned in to wrap her lips back around the tip of his cock, suckling tightly as she savored the way he threw his head back with a choked gasp that encouraged her to give him what he craved. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive tip of his cock one more time before taking every inch all the way down her throat. 

"I- Oh, fuck Raquel." 

Soon after, she felt hot, thick ropes of cum against her tongue as Sergio pants her name breathlessly. 

"Raquel"

She kept her mouth on fitted around the end of him until he came down from his high. She let go of his cock after she felt his hand caressing her hair.

Looking up, she asked as she raised eyebrows, "You still don't like fiction?"

Sergio let out a childish laugh and Raquel joined him soon after. They lied quietly on the blanket, bathing under the sun that has now risen. 


End file.
